1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conducting path (i.e., electrically-conducting path) in which three cables are wired.
2. Related Art
In a conducting path in which three cables are wired, it is necessary to fix the cables at a predetermined position. Various types of conventional cable clamps used therefor have been developed.
There are cable clamps of, e.g., the type described in JP-A-2007-276738, JP-A-2007-31057 and JP-A-2007-53886, i.e., a linear type in which three cables are arrayed in a straight line when viewed in cross-section, or of the type described in JP-A-2008-148446, i.e., a triangular type in which three cables are triangularly-arrayed when viewed in cross-section.
The former, which is a linear type cable clamp, has a problem that a wiring space in an array direction of cables increases and a mounting space also increases since it is necessary to form two attaching portion at both ends in the array direction of the cable when, e.g., mounting on a car body, etc.
Accordingly, the inventors focused on the latter which is a triangular type cable clamp and considered that, as a result of the study, the triangular type cable clamp is effective not only in that saving of the mounting space can be realized since mounting to a car body, etc., can be achieved by one attaching portion but also in that cable arrangement in a triangular shape when viewed in cross-section contributes to realize saving of wiring space.